We meet again
by TrisHermioneLightwood
Summary: Clary has no idea what she is starting when she decides to help a small girl on the plane. She is shocked when she meets an old lover, (or maybe not so old.) friends, who she forgot she even had and sees her whole, perfect life change in front of her eyes. AU Clace. A little Sizzy Malec and maybe even Wessa.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **AN: This is my first fanfiction ever, so please just check it out. I've tried my hardest to make it interesting and stuff. Please tell me if you liked it or not. Also, I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please bear with me. :)**

"But Mommy, I'm so scared. I've never travelled alone before."

Clary turned around to see the source of the voice that had just said this. As she looked around, her eyes rested on a small girl, maybe five or six years old, standing near a pretty, Asian looking woman. The girl was holding onto the woman's hand as if her life depended on it.

Clary walked up to the girl.

"Um, excuse me, but if you are comfortable with it, I could help your daughter in the flight and stuff."

The lady gave Clary a wary look. Clary blushed as she realised how weird it must've seemed to the lady. A random woman, with red hair that looked like it had been hastily combed through and bloodshot green eyes, asking her if she could accompany her daughter. What was more suspicious then that?

Clary stuttered a little as she explained herself, "I mean, that I could help her around. And I'm not a kidnapper or terrorist or anything of that sorts. It's just that I overheard your daughter's conversation with you and felt sympathetic," Clary took in a deep breath and continued, "I've travelled alone a few times when I was alone but I always had my elder brother with me, so I just felt she would feel better if she had someone escorting her."

The woman seemed a little reassured by Clary's ramblings.

"My name's Clarissa Fray by the way. But you can call me Clary."

"Oh my God!" the woman exclaimed. "Aren't you the designer whose clothes everyone seems to be wanting now a days?" she asked.

"Um, I guess you're right." Clary said.

"I'm Aline. Aline Penhallow." The lady said.

"And I'm Jessica Penhallow." A small voice piped up. The small girl was staring at Clary with wonder in her eyes. "I saw some of your dresses in Mommy's Vogue some days ago. I wish I could have something like that to wear." She said wistfully.

"You were going through my Vogue again?" Aline asked. "Haven't I told you that it's off limits till you turn like fourteen?"

Jessica blushed at this and hid behind Clary.

Clary smiled a little.

"Passengers flying to Florida please report for boarding."

"That's my cue to leave, I guess." Aline said. "They won't allow me any further."

"Mommy..." Jessica started.

Aline swooped Jessica into her arms and kissed her on her forehead. Clary looked away so that the mother-daughter could have their moment peacefully.

After giving them some time, Clary turned around to see that they had finally broken apart.

"Who will be receiving Jessica at Florida?" Clary asked.

"Oh! That will be my husband. Jessica will show you he is." Aline added.

"What's his name?" Clary asked.

"His name is…"

"All passenger flying to Florida, please report for boarding. I repeat…"

Clary took Jessica's hand and guided her towards the gate. As their boarding passes were checked, Jessica turned around, trying to locate where Aline was. On seeing her, she sent a flying kiss to her mother and waved good-bye again.

"Come on Jessica." Clary said.

-OoO-

Clary sat down beside Jessica. They hadn't had seats together, but after a little persuasion, the air hostess had allowed them to change their seats so that they were sitting together.

"Ooh! How much more time till we leave?" Jessica asked Clary eagerly. The moment they had entered the airplane; an air of excitement had surrounded Jessica. She just couldn't sit still and kept on bobbing up and down in her seat.

"Jessica, calm down, we'll be leaving in a few minutes."

As if listening to Clary, the intercom crackled, "Passengers, please buckle your seat belts and get ready for departure."

Clary buckled in her seat belt, and then turned sideways to help Jessica.

Soon, the plane started its journey to Florida.

The seat belt sign went off and Clary and Jessica both unbuckled their seat belts and relaxed.

"So, why are you going to Florida? For a summer vacation? Or are you meeting your dad there too?" asked Jessica.

"I guess you can call it a vacation." Clary said, smiling a little at the little girl beside her.

"Awesome! You know what? I'll ask dad if we can have you over some day! Then we can go surfing and have barbecue!" Jessica said. If it was possible, she looked even more excited than before.

"Okay!" Clary said, trying to sound as upbeat as possible. "So, your dad and mom don't stay together?" Clary asked.

"Nope. They got a divorce before I was even born." Jessica said.

"Oh. That must be hard?" Clary asked.

"Not really. I stay with mom the whole year. I spend around a month of summer holidays with dad and then either Christmas or Thanksgiving with him again. I spent last Christmas with dad. I had so much fun!"

Jessica started an in depth description about her Christmas and how her uncle and aunt and their son had come over and all the gifts she had got.

As she finished her story, Jessica yawned loudly. Clary smiled as she said, "How about you go to sleep now?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so." She let loose another yawn and snuggled up in her seat and fell asleep.

Clary got out her earphones and plugged them in. She took out her sketchpad and started doodling around mindlessly. She realised, she was making a sketch of sleeping Jessica.

Jessica had the same straight black hair as her mother. Her features too, were Asian but not as much as Aline's had been. There was a softer curve to her mouth and she had beautiful, defined cheekbones. Her skin too, was not like her mother's. where her mother's had been a light, milky shade, hers was a beautiful tan. Clary remembered that while Aline's eyes had been obsidian black, Jessica had some gold flecks in her.

As she looked at Jessica again, she couldn't help but feel that she was familiar. She had seen her somewhere. The small smirk on Jessica's face, was very familiar to her. she just couldn't remember who it belonged to.

Clary closed her eyes, pondering over this and soon, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: So I promised myself that if I got four reviews, I would post another chapter. So ta-da!**

"Excuse me Miss. Miss? Miss!"

Clary felt someone nudging her with a fingernail. A very sharp fingernail. Clary's eyes shot open as she tried to regain her bearings. She looked around and slowly realised that she was in a plane. Then everything came back to her. Jessica, Aline and her idea to escort Jessica.

She smoothed down her clothes and stealthily checked her face for any signs of drool. Oh God! She had been sleeping without a care in the world and she had been drooling while a pretty airhostess had been staring at her. She wiped away the drool and looked up at the airhostess expectantly.

"Peanuts?" the airhostess asked in a bored voice.

"Yeah sure." Clary said smiling at the airhostess.

The airhostess rolled her eyes and handed over a pack. "For her too?" she asked nodding towards Jessica.

"Yeah." Clary answered taking another pack from the airhostess.

"Also, wake her up, we shall be landing in about half an hour." With a flick of her hair, the airhostess walked away, the tray rolling after her.

"Jessica? Jess? Wake up. We'll be landing in some time." Clary tentatively reached out and shook Jessica slightly.

Jessica opened her eyes, and then she screamed. Clary hastily covered Jessica's mouth with her hand so that her scream was muffled.

"What happened?" Clary asked Jessica, her raising her eyebrows a little.

"I had a bad dream. It was also kinda weird." Jessica said.

"What did you see in the dream?" Clary asked.

"Mommy was there. But she was this weird monster thingy. And she had me with her but like she had kinda kidnapped me or something. And then Daddy and you were trying to save me from her." she paused to pop in some peanuts. "But Mommy seemed to want to kill you and then Daddy took out this big umbrella and then he stabbed Mommy and then she vanished. After that I ran to you and I hugged you and then, I called you Mommy!"

Jessica look just so shocked by all that she had dreamed about.

Clary stared at Jessica. The dreams kids these days had! When she was a kid, she dreamed about unicorns. She started comforting Jessica and telling her that her mother was not a monster and that her father was not going to stab anyone with an umbrella.

Clary was relieved when she heard the intercom buzz.

"Passengers buckle up your seat belts, we shall be landing in some time."

Clary and Jessica held each other's hands during the landing.

Clary took hers and Jessica's luggage from the conveyor belt and started towards the gates.

She looked at Jessica and asked, "Jessie, you go find your dad, I'm standing right here with all the luggage. I just need to find out where the hotel taxi is."

Jessica nodded her head, and hopped off to find her father. Clary started studying the people around, looking for anyone who had a placard in their hand. She noticed a man, and stood on her tiptoes to check the name on the placard. It read Mr and Ms Branwell. She huffed, a little annoyed.

Clary took out her phone and the hotel card that she had and dialled the number on it.

"Hello, welcome to Hotel Paradise." A lady with a pleasant voice said.

"Hi. Hello. I wanted to check why there is no taxi to receive me at the airport. The hotel told me that they would arrange for it. The reservations have been done under the name Clarissa Fray."

"Hmm... okay let me check. I'll be putting you on hold for a few minutes."

Cue the music that always started after someone was put on hold. Clary never got why such boring music was selected. Couldn't they select something more fun? Something that didn't make the wait so frustrating.

"Hi." The lady came back on the line. "We do not have any reservations by the name Clarissa Fray."

"What?" Clary shouted. Then she quieted down her voice when she saw a few people shooting her glares.

"I'm sorry, but how can this be possible? I made the reservations myself."

"Miss… Fray is it? See the reservation process at Hotel Paradise is a little different then most hotels. After the reservation is done, did you get a confirmation call? Or text? Or even an e-mail?" the lady asked.

Clary thought about it. "Um, no. Not that I remember of. But the agent I made the reservation through, told me that everything was set." She added.

"Well, this is unfortunate, but there are no reservations under your name Miss Fray."

"Then could I make one? I need a place to stay. Could you work it out for me?" Clary asked, putting a professional air to her voice.

"I regret in saying this, but because it is the holiday season, there no places left at our hotel. This year there has been such a rush… Almost all hotels have been sold out."

Cussing under her breath, Clary said "Okay then. Thanks for your help." She ended the call and took in a deep breath.

She never should have trusted Simon to lend his agent. But she had been in dire need of a holiday and Simon's sister, Rebecca had gone on a honeymoon through the same agent. She had told Simon that the agent was fantastic and he had planned the holiday very beautifully.

Cursing Simon to the depths of Tartarus, she tried calling Sebastian. Her call went straight to voicemail. He must have been busy in a meeting or something, she thought.

She called Simon. He picked up.

"Sup Clary?" he asked.

"You're asking me what's up? Here I am. Stuck in Florida with nowhere to go to. I have no place to stay at. All because of you and your dumbass agent. I really shouldn't have listened to you. Gosh what the hell am I going to do now?"

"First thing, calm down and take a deep breath."

"Calm down? What is wrong with you Si? You need to help me out ASAFP." Clary demanded.

"Si! Babe! We need to get going! Your gig starts in five minutes!" a voice said in the background.

Clary scowled as she said, "It's Maureen isn't it? Well go on then. We wouldn't want you to be late for another boring, useless gig of the Assertive Picnic, would we?"

"Tufty Marshmallows." Simon said.

"What?!" Clary said.

"It's Tufty Marshmallows now. Maureen really liked the name and Eric was okay with it, so…" Simon answered.

"Go! Bye for now. But call me back the moment this gig finishes."

Simon promised that he would and kept the phone.

Clary let out an exasperated sigh as she thought about what she would do next.

Just then, she felt a someone tapping her shoulder.

"Clary?" exclaimed a husky, faintly recognisable voice.

Clary turned around.

"Surprise!"

 **AN: Yay! Done with another chappie. Tell me if you liked it or not** **. And can anyone guess who Clary just met? (It's pretty obvious tho :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: I know you guys either hate me or have completely forgotten about me. I'm sososososososo sorry for not updating and just leaving you hanging. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy ;) Please don't hate me.**

Surprises.

Clary used to love surprises.

Like the way her mother, Jocelyn had got her a dog for her tenth birthday. Or how her brother, Jonathan had decided to surprise her by coming for her graduation. Or how a month ago, Sebastian Verlac, her boyfriend of a year and a half, had popped her the question at a family dinner.

But Clary had learnt the hard way that after every surprise, followed the aftermath, that was always really bad.

The dog Jocelyn got her? They had to give it away because of her parents' divorce. The time Jonathan sneaked into her room to surprise her for graduation? She was so shocked, she fell off her bed, had a mild concussion and missed graduation. And after Sebastian proposed to her, and she said yes, her parents thought that the reason for such a sudden proposal was that she was pregnant.

Clary had started strongly disliking surprises.

So, when she turned around and faced the man who said the word, she wasn't really looking forward to who it was.

But the man in front of her, took her breath away,

Clary had known a lot of good-looking guys in her life. With his white-blonde hair and black eyes, her brother Jonathan had been a 'sex bomb' in high school. Her own fiancé, Sebastian was one of the hottest men she had ever seen.

But no one was as breathtakingly handsome as the man she was looking at.

Golden-blonde lustrous hair. Tawny, amber eyes, that Clary knew could turn a sexy dark colour, when angry. Perfect, delicious tan skin. Cheekbones that were stunningly well-defined. And a jawline so sharp, she could cut fruits with it. He was an artist's dream come true.

Clary, unknowingly gave a sigh.

"Jace Herondale." She whispered.

"Better close that pretty mouth of yours. We wouldn't want there to be a fly infestation in your mouth, would we?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.

And just like that, all the awe and wonder at seeing such an angel on earth, evaporated.

Clary snapped her mouth shut, and asked, "What are you doing here?

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you too." Jace said.

Clary huffed annoyed, as she turned away from him, her back facing him.

"How mature of you Clary, how mature." Jace said, his voice dripping sarcasm.

Clary turned around and stuck out her tongue at him. This led to both of them bursting into laughter.

"So, how have you been?" Clary asked Jace.

"Oh I'm good. Life is good. What about you?" he asked Clary.

"Oh I'm just peachy. I'm so friggin peachy, I would look great in a fruit salad." Clary said rolling her eyes.

"What happened? What's got you in such a foul mood? Got up on the wrong side of the bed, huh?" Jace asked with a smirk on his face.

"Jace, no. I do not have the time, nor the energy to tolerate you, so please go back to where you came from." Clary said exasperatedly.

"Your wish is my command, milady." Jace said, as he turned and walked away.

Clary took in a breath that she didn't realise that she was holding, and looked down at her phone, willing Simon to call her.

"Clary! Clary! Claryclaryclary! Where were you?" Jessica asked while looking at Clary with a worried look on her face.

"Jess, I was right here, I guess you didn't notice me." Clary said.

"Ooh! I met daddy! Why don't I take you to him?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure." Clary answered.

She followed Jessica to a Mercedes parked in the parking lot. Next to it, stood a familiar blond.

"Jace?" asked Clary.

"Oh, I see you couldn't get enough of me, could you?"

"Please tell me he's just your driver or something." Clary looked pleadingly at Jessica.

"Nope. He's my daddy!"

Clary looked at the arrogant, cocky jerk standing in front of her. then she looked at the sweet, innocent little girl beside her. How could they be related. But as she looked at the, she started seeing the familiarities. They had the same well-defined cheekbones and Clary realised that this was the reason for the golden specs in Jessica's eyes. They shared the same curve of their noses as well.

The loud blaring of Jace's phone cut through her thoughts.

"Ooh! It's Mommy!" Jessica said as she snatched the phone from Jace's grip and took the call.

"So, guess you can't avoid me anymore, huh?" Jace asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Avoiding you? No one's avoiding you. I'm just in a fix right now and I have to sort some things out." Clary said exasperatedly.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" he asked.

Clary went on to explain the whole scenario.

"Oh! Can't Clary live with us!"

They turned around to see Jessica looking at them imploringly.

"Um…" Clary said "I don't know. I don't think it'll be okay with your dad though, right Jace?"

"Why won't it be okay with me? I don't mind at all! You can stay for as long as you want!"

Clary shot Jace a poisonous glare as she said, "It's done then. We're all set, I'll be staying at your place?"

"Yes." Said Jace.

"Yay!" said Jessica.

 **AN: Hope you liked it.** **and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
